The Lord
by Majey Jannah 97
Summary: Ketampanan dan Karakter Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terobsesi untuk memiliki pemuda sempurna itu seutuhnya. Bahkan cara untuk membunuhnya sekalipun akan Baekhyun lakukan agar tak ada yang memiliki pemuda asing yang tersesat di Negaranya. (EXO/ChanBaek/BaekYeol Slight!KaiSoo (GS/GenderSwitch))


**Judul : ****The Lord**

**Author : JannahJannah97**

**Main ****Cast :****Park Chanyeol (EXO-K)**** and ****Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K)**

**Other Cast : Kim Jongin (EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K), Xi Luhan (EXO-M), Huang ZiTao (EXO-M), Wu YiFan. **

**Rating : ****T +15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN PLAGIAT !  
FFN UDAH GAK BISA DI COPY PASTE ^_^**

**DON'T LIKE ? SUKA-SUKAIN AJA ! ^_^ #bercanda**

.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan besi panjang nan runcing beradu, memperamai lahan hunus lebar yang hanya tertanami oleh beberapa pohon berdaun kering yang anehnya masih melekat erat di setiap tenggeran ranting-ranting kurusnya, bahkan angin yang berhembus cepat tidak mampu memisahkan.

"Jongin! berhenti bermain-main !" Teriak pemuda tampan nan tinggi pada pemuda berambut silver di belakangnya yang nyengir kekanakan. Ketika ia menoleh kedepan, hampir saja wajah rupawannya tergores oleh ekor duri kadal raksasa yang saat ini ia kepung. Hanya saja ia menghindar cepat dan mengarahkan pedang panjangnya pada ekor raksasa yang tak terampuni itu. Ia menggigit bibir merahnya puas ketika mengetahui ekor yang putus dan suara hewan aneh yang terdengar frustasi. Rambut hitamnya berterbangan bebas mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Membuatnya terlihat semakin menawan.

Dia **Chanyeol, **seorang yang bisa membakar apa saja dengan tubuhnya. Badannya tegap dan ramping. Sayangnya, pamer bukan kegemarannya. Mata lebarnya selalu menatap lembut apa saja yang ia lihat, terkadang hal itu membuat kesalahpahaman bagi lawan jenisnya. Rambut hitamnya yang di buat lancip-lancip menjuntai sempurna hampir menutupi mata, namun ia tidak resah dengan itu.

"Aku sedang mengecoh mereka, Hyung !" Balasnya juga berteriak keras karena geraman raksasa di depan mereka benar-benar memekikkan telinga.

Dia **Jongin, Kai **adalah nama panggilannya. Pemuda yang bisa menghilang dimanapun, kapanpun. Kulitnya lebih gelap dari pada Chanyeol. Seorang yang menggemari tertawa terbahak di hal kecil apapun yang ia perbuat (sesuatu yang baik). Kekanakan adalah sifat luarnya saja. Rambut silver kebanggaannya yang kaku seperti boneka _barby_ diarahkan kebelakang walaupun tanpa _wax._

Helaian rambut itulah yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti lelaki animasi yang diharapkan kenyataannya.

"Kemari kucing manis." Jongin ber-teleport kesana kemari hingga membuat raksasa di depannya kebingungan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa berdecak ketika matanya melirik lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Yeah ! Iya tahu Jongin sedang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Namun, tetap saja seluruh musuh menghampirinya karena terlalu bosan menghadapi sikap konyol lelaki muda itu, ia kewalahan.

"Jongin ! Mainkan senjatamu !"

Chanyeol terbang nyaris menggapai tanduk kadal raksasa itu. Badan mereka terbuat dari logam hingga mirip seperti robot dan hal itulah yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk melumpuhkan.

.

.

Di lain tempat yang lebih damai, semua pasang mata mengarah pada perempuan ramping nan molek yang saat ini sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada kaca lebar berbingkai emas di kediamannya.

_Slash !_

Bibir tipisnya menyeringai cantik ketika cahaya yang ia ciptakan berubah menjadi gambaran pertempuran yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Suara tepuk tangan yang menggema membuat seringaian cantiknya mengembang sempurna, ia membalikkan badan dengan santai, rambut hitamnya yang panjang melayang bebas hingga membuatnya terlihat mempesona.

Mata kecilnya menatap puas kepada semua pasang mata yang mengarah pada kaca berbingkai emas satu-satunya di ruangan. Ia mendudukkan diri dengan anggun lalu mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. Akan berakhir seperti apa pertempuran itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yeeeeee !"

Jongin berteriak puas seraya meloncat brutal setelah berhasil memusnahkan kucing-kucing manis yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Hyung, ini hebat." Pekiknya dengan mata berbinar senang lalu melempar senjatanya asal, ia semakin terlihat bangga ketika mengetahui lemparannya tepat mengenai badan pohon.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar di lahan hunus yang saat ini berasap karena kadal raksasa yang dibakar oleh Chanyeol.

"Jongin."

"Iya, Hyung ?" Kepalanya ia tolehkan disertai senyum lebar.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi."

Keduanya menoleh pada tancapan senjata tadi dan suara teriakan berasal dari sana. Pohon itu menggeliat kesakitan, setelahnya daun-daun kering yang tak gugur mengumpul sempurna hingga menjadi tatanan rambut panjang seorang perempuan.

Sepasang mata Jongin membulat, "Hyung, aku tidak tahu jika mereka _Driad._" Ia meringis ketakutan disertai tatapan memohon pada Chanyeol.

Yang lebih tua menatapnya tidak tega, "Menjauh dari sini !"

"Tidak ! Tidak !"

Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya, ia berlari cepat menghampiri pohon bersuara itu lalu mencabut paksa pedang yang menancap. Seketika itu juga rambut yang tadi membelakanginya berbalik dengan ringisan.

"Kau tampan sekali anak muda."

Benar-benar sapaan awal di luar dugaan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau menikahiku." Ujarnya menggoda masih meringis.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dalam diam hingga ia mendengar ringisan berisik si pohon berubah menjadi kekehan kecil, "Maaf aku tidak tertarik." Dan itu sukses merubah ekspresi wanita cantik tak berkaki di depannya, "Kau hanya sebuah pohon." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Pohon itu menggeram marah, kedua rantingnya ia julurkan hingga melilit lengan pemuda itu.

Chanyeol meringis dengan mata terpejam, ia merasakan remasan lebih dari satu ranting di tubuhnya. Ketika matanya terbuka beberapa pohon menatapnya buas dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal menahan amarah. Mereka tersinggung.

Jongin hanya bisa mondar-mandir di balik pohon besar yang lain. Ia hanya bisa berharap pohon berdaun hijau nan lebat yang ia jadikan benteng saat ini bukanlah Ibu dari _Driad-driad_ yang mengepung Chanyeol.

Jongin memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong seolah tak bernyawa lalu ia menepuk dahinya yang terekspose dengan sedikit keras. Kenapa ia bertingkah seolah menjadi pengecut yang lemah.

Pemuda berambut silver itu meliukkan tubuh untuk menjauh dari pohon besar yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu sifat kekanakannya. Ia berlari kencang berusaha mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dengan jarak tidak lebih tujuh meter dari lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu berada. Samar-samar ia mendengar lelaki berambut hitam itu sedang berargumen dengan beberapa pohon hidup yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku tidak akan melawan sebelum kalian berfikir dua kali untuk pilihan itu," Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya seraya menggerakkan mata ke semua mahluk aneh di hadapannya yang sekarang lebih tenang, "Kalian membiarkan aku lolos atau kalian semua musnah." Lanjutnya dengan senyum lembut.

Jongin tersenyum dari kejauhan. Ia menghormati seorang yang ia panggil Hyung itu. Dalam keadaan sesempit apapun kilatan mata lembut Chanyeol tak pernah berubah dan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengumpat dalam pertarungannya, ia selalu menyertai kekehan kecilnya yang menenangkan hati siapapun.

"Omonganmu berlebihan, tampan. Kau meremehkan kami ?" Pohon yang menjadi korban itu geram seketika, menimbulkan suara-suara mengerikan di lahan hunus yang sudah tak berasap lagi.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya memberi kesempatan kalian untuk abadi." Jawab Chanyeol tenang. Ia menggertakkan gigi ketika cengkraman ranting yang menjalar di lengannya menguat. Ia seolah mati rasa sesaat, sedetik kemudian ia bisa merasakan kain yang membungkus lengannya robek hingga sekarang terpampanglah bisep trisep sempurna di sekitar lengan memerah Chanyeol karena terlalu lama dililit.

"Baiklah." Lirih Chanyeol kalem. Ia memejamkan mata untuk memfokuskan diri.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya.

Jongin menyeringai senang melihat _Driad-driad_ sialan itu terpekik dan salah satunya terpental jauh hingga nyaris menubruk dirinya sendiri, ia menghindar.

Jongin meringis ketika matanya menatap _Driad_ yang tergeletak buruk di sampingnya dengan akar menjulang kemana-mana. Ia melirik sinis pohon itu dengan mengacungkan jari tengah seraya tertawa remeh.

"Dia yang berulah."

Jongin mendengus sebal lalu membalikkan badan. Seketika itu juga matanya melebar melihat _Driad-driad_ yang lain memandangnya penuh dendam dengan rambut kekuningan tadi berubah menjadi merah darah.

Jongin menghilang untuk mencapai Chanyeol.

"Kau tetap disini, mereka tidak akan bisa melilitmu sedikitpun karena kau transparan, mengerti ?" Tegas Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata yakin menatap lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Jongin mengangguk pasti.

Seluruh ranting menjalar ke tubuh yang lebih muda, namun Jongin hanya menyeringai tampan.

"Yeah, kau meremehkan Hyung-ku wanita-wanita cantik."

"Aku akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat, Pohon hidup." Chanyeol berseru lalu menerbangkan dirinya dengan sayap api membentang, anginpun ikut mendukung kewibawaannya dengan cara menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut hitam miliknya yang terawat.

Bodohnya _Driad-driad_ serta Jongin malah memuja ketampanan Chanyeol hingga mereka sekarang hanya mendongak penuh dan menganga lebar.

Chanyeol berdecak di atas sana, ia menarik Jongin dan menyebarkan segenggam api dari tangan kiri untuk _Driad-driad_ yang mematung tepatnya lima belas pohon dari kanan.

"Musnah bagi mahkluk keras kepala seperti kalian."

Chanyeol sengaja tidak memusnahkan semua, karena rasanya ia masih membutuhkan mereka di lain waktu.

.

.

.

.

Tempat yang telah di sediakan kejadian itu lewat kaca berbingkai emas tadi penuh dengan sorak sorai kemenangan, dan kebahagiaan terpancar dari sepasang mata mereka masing-masing, serta rona merah di setiap pipi kaum hawa termasuk kedua perempuan termuda istana yang saat ini mengembangkan senyum malu-malu namun berbeda yang cantik.

Sorak sorai itu sayup-sayup sudah tidak terdengar lagi ketika pemimpin mereka berdiri dengan tangguh.

Semua pasang mata lemah menatapnya senang.

"Mereka akan datang kemari sebentar lagi." Ujarnya dengan senyum kecil yang menawan.

Hal itu membuat teriakan kesenangan kembali tercipta.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, yang tadi itu keren sekali." Puji Jongin dengan senyum girang lalu menjilat bibirnya kilat, ia meloncat hingga tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kursi empuk yag tersedia di dalam mobilnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan ikut memasukkan diri tapi melewati pintu.

Sesaat kemudian Jongin berdecak lalu mendesah lelah, "Hyung, setelah ini kita kemana ?" Tanyanya disertai decakan dua kali.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu lalu memutar kunci mobil, "Kita tersesat." Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lagi disertai alis hitamnya yang ia naik turunkan.

"Mwoya ? Mwoya ? Mwoya ?" Kagetnya ketika menyadari dua mobil besar menghalangi mobil hitam metallic kap terbukanya yang masih terdiam.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah pemuda di sampingnya sedikit tertarik, "Itu mantra barumu ?" Ia mengangkat alisnya dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Bukan." Jongin meringis lalu mengangkat dagunya untuk memberitahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpaling untuk melihat.

"Oh mereka bodyguard ?" Jongin bertanya seraya menahan tawa ketika melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh terlalu kekar keluar dari mobil yang sebelah kanan.

"Ikut kami !" Kata lelaki itu tegas.

.

.

Kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu menatap satu sama lain. Mereka sekarang berdiri di depan mansion super mewah berwarna hitam metallic dengan ukiran bunga-bunga putih metallic di seluruh permukaannya.

Mereka memasuki lift berwarna senada dengan dinding-dinding yang mengeliling, untuk mengikuti kelima bodyguard itu. Satu dari bodyguard disamping Chanyeol menekan tombol 7. Ruang lift ini lebar hingga mampu menampung ketujuh lelaki berbadan kekar di dalamnya.

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan seluruh bodyguard berada di setiap sisi tubuhnya.

Jongin menggigit bibir dan mengarahkan jemari-jemari panjangnya untuk membenahi rambut kebanggan tanpa _wax _yang terlihat cocok ketika ia menatap pada pantulan dinding-dinding mengkilap di setiap sisi ketika ia berjalan saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dengan hembusan nafas tenang disertai langkah kaki panjangnya mengikuti lima bodyguard yang menunjukkan jalan.

Jubah tanpa lengan selutut kedua lelaki tampan itu berterbangan bebas mengikuti langkah kaki mereka, semakin membuat keduanya terlihat keren. Kelima bodyguard bertubuh kekar disampingnya hanya bisa menatap penuh kekaguman seraya memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga mencapai batas akhir tepatnya di belakang kedua lelaki asing.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Hyung, apakah mereka tahu kalau kita butuh penginapan ?" Kekeh Jongin sedikit berbisik kearah Chanyeol yang memesemkan bibir penuhnya.

"Aku harap begitu."

Keduanya berhenti menapak ketika mencapai pintu hitam di depan matanya berdiri kokoh dan tinggi.

"Hyung," Panggil Jongin lirih.

"Ssstttt.." Balas Chanyeol mengisyaratkan, kedua mata lebarnya menatap kedua bodyguard yang berjalan di belakangnya tadi sedang membuka pintu hitam pencakar langit dihadapannya.

Kedua lelaki kekar itu dengan sopannya membungkuk lalu mengarahkan tangan untuk menyuruh keduanya memasuki area di balik pintu hitam yang telah terbuka sempurna.

Tepat setelah kaki mereka menginjak diantara pintu lebar itu, suara teriakan terdengar hingga membuat Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk tersenyum lebar, "Keren !" Pekiknya seraya memainkan lidah di area pipi dalamnya.

"Wow !" Lanjutnya lagi tersenyum girang.

Jongin menatap bangga dirinya sendiri saat ini ketika melihat arah pandang mereka yang hanya tertuju padanya dan Chanyeol.

Keduanya menaiki sepuluh tangga berwarna hitam di sertai sorak-sorai gembira seluruh orang yang saat ini hanya bisa mereka lihat di bawah kakinya, karena sekarang ia berada diatas.

"Kita seperti berada di panggung. Yeay~~" Jongin terus menerus mengembangkan senyumnya kearah Chanyeol yang sangat berbeda ekspresi dengannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepala.

Mereka berhenti ketika mendapati ke-enam orang duduk dengan anggun dan berwibawa tepat dua belas meter di hadapannya.

Jongin menatap keatas hanya ingin membuktikan dengan matanya sendiri dimana berakhirnya atap mansion pencakar langit berwarna hitam ini. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala paham ketika mengetahui bentuk runcing tajam di atas sana, di tengah-tengah benda runcing itu terdapat lubang kecil. Jika saja ini musim hujan, mansion ini akan bocor dan kebanjiran, Jongin menahan tawanya. Ia menurunkan penglihatannya dan kembali menganggukkan kepala malu ketika mendapati air mancur kecil tepat di bawah lubang atap yang ia remehkan tadi.

"_Aku memang tidak sepandai arsiteknya." Batinnya seraya mengeluarkan lidah di ujung bibir tebalnya untuk meremehkan dirinya sendiri._

Jongin menatap ke kiri dan mendapati Chanyeol hanya terdiam seraya mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dengan focus. Suara teriakan di seluruh penjuru masih terdengar membuat Jongin kembali tersenyum lalu mengikuti arah pandang lelaki yang bersama dengannya sejak kecil itu.

Jongin mematung, "_For the ugliest Driad in the world_," Umpatnya lirih, "Hyung, mereka cantik." Lanjutnya masih terdengar lirih.

"Maksudmu yang paling tengah ?" Tanya Chanyeol ikut meyakinkan dengan senyum geli yang tidak kentara.

Jongin menatapnya datar. Bagaimana bisa dagu Chanyeol mengarahkan matanya kearah lelaki tinggi yang berada di antara perempuan-perempuan yang ia pujinya tadi.

"Aku hanya berharap kau bukan gay, Hyung." Ia menggerakkan bibirnya malas tanpa suara.

"Lebih mendekat."

Suara berwibawa lelaki tinggi yang mereka bicarakan tadi terdengar, seolah mesin otomatis sorak-sorai yang Jongin banggakan tadi terdengar lebih tenang hingga menciptakan ruangan sunyi namun tidak mendebarkan.

Chanyeol dan Jongin menurutinya, mereka melangkah pelan dan sedikit menghindar ketika melewati air mancur kecil di tengah ruangan lalu berhenti lebih dekat untuk sekedar melihat keenam wajah rupawan di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan binar berbeda.

Jongin bersyukur dari jarak tiga meter ini, ia bisa menatap seluruh perempuan yang duduk anggun di hadapannya dengan jelas, matanya berhenti ketika mencapai perempuan yang paling kanan, Jongin melihat pipi perempuan itu merona, ia mengedipkan matanya dengan senyum tertahan. Jongin semakin menggeliat senang ketika perempuan muda itu menunduk malu-malu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah paling kiri.

"Seksi.." Hanya kata itulah yang terucap di bibir tebal Jongin dengan nada berbisik.

Perempuan itu sedang menatap Chanyeol, seakan tahu kalau ia memperhatikannya mungkin, perempuan paling kiri itu menoleh kearahnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap lekat Chanyeol. Jongin penasaran, ia memaksakan lehernya memutar untuk memandang Chanyeol, lelaki itu seolah tak tertarik pada perempuan di depannya sama sekali. Dengan perlahan Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan tepat, matanya berhenti pada lelaki tinggi yang sekarang beranjak untuk berdiri dari singgasananya.

"_Ck, aku tidak percaya jika Hyung benar-benar tertarik pada lelaki itu." Batinnya meringis jijik._

"Saya Kris Wu. Pemimpin seluruh tempat yang kalian berdua tapaki saat ini." Lelaki tinggi menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya dengan senyum ramah.

Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala. Berbeda dengan tatapan Jongin yang menjalar kemana-mana seperti teleport. Chanyeol lebih tenang, hanya menatap pada seseorang yang sedang berbicara saat ini.

Chanyeol menatap arah tangan Kris menunjuk, "Dia Kyungsoo Huang, Putri kedua." Ia kembali mengangguk dan menatap perempuan berambut coklat tua paling kanan, perempuan itu terlihat polos dengan bola mata bulatnya, pakaian cokelatnya panjang hingga menutupi seluruh kakinya, kain bagian lengannya menggembung indah terlihat seperti gaun _snow white_ berwarna cokelat terang nyaris transparan, pakaian itu tertutup hingga mencapai putaran leher panjangnya yang putih. Rambutnya terjatuh di setiap sisi pipi bulatnya ketika perempuan itu menunduk.

Chanyeol dan Jongin membalas tundukan itu.

"Ternyata namanya Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin pelan dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya menatap perempuan yang merona malu itu.

"Dia Huang Zitao, istriku."

Kedua pemuda yang berdiri disana kembali mengangguk. Sekarang Chanyeol dan Jongin tahu dari mana kepolosan wajah Kyungsoo berasal. Perempuan dengan wajah lebih keibuan itu menggulung rambut hitamnya keatas, rambut depannya yang pendek terjatuh lemas menutupi dahi hingga mencapai bulu alis teratasnya.

"Dia Sehun Wu. Putra bungsu disini."

Lelaki kecil itu nyengir lebar dan berseru senang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum ramah dan menimbulkan kekehan Jongin.

Ketiga perempuan yang masih terduduk anggun juga terkekeh kecuali perempuan kedua dari kanan, ia hanya menyeringai mendapati kejadian itu.

"Dia Luhan Wu. Istri pertamaku." Lanjut Kris menunjuk perempuan yang sedari tadi hanya menggerakkan bibirnya dengan dingin.

"Poligami." Bisik Jongin seraya terkekeh sendiri.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah lelaki berambut silver yang sangat dikenalnya itu sekilas disertai senyuman kecil.

Chanyeol dan Jongin memperhatikan perempuan yang menatap mereka sedikit….sinis. Seolah mempunyai perasaan yang sama, mereka yakin jika perempuan dengan rambut cokelat terang itu memiliki sifat dingin. Wajahnya cantik, bahkan melebihi kecantikan Kyungsoo dan Istri satunya yang terlihat lebih muda. Namun, terpancar kekejaman dari kedua matanya yang berbinar bening. Gaunnya berwarna keemasan yang terlihat mewah dengan model rambut yang di gulung tinggi. Bagian dadanya sedikit terbuka, Jongin menghela nafas. Di genggaman tangan kanan perempuan itu terdapat gelas langsing berisi cairan berwarna biru yang terlihat menyegarkan. Sesekali perempuan itu akan meneguknya dengan santai. Dia tidak memberi salam ataupun senyum kecil pada keduanya. Tatapannya selalu sama, terlihat angkuh.

"Dan dia Baekhyun Wu, Putri sulung."

Jongin mesem ketika bagian yang di tunggu-tunggunya telah tiba. Namun tetap, perempuan muda dan seksi itu tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

Sepasang kedua mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu, menciptakan seringaian cantik di bibir tipis perempuan itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas tidak kentara. Yeah, ia mengakui jika perempuan ini yang paling cantik dan ia tahu jelas dari mana asal seringai kejam dan aura kecantikan itu berasal setelah ia melihat Luhan. Mereka sekilas terlihat sama, hanya saja Baekhyun berambut hitam legam.

Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan pandangan mata seperti biasa, rambut panjang Baekhyun dibiarkan tergerai indah di balik punggungnya. Riasan mata yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya menambah kesan menarik. Tersemat kalung perak nyaris mencekik leher putihnya berbandul simbol cahaya. Pakaian yang paling terbuka, atasan berwarna Comsilk hanya mampu menutupi bagian dadanya saja, tidak sepenuhnya, hingga memperlihatkan belahan dada sempurna dan perut datar milik perempuan itu,. Bawahan panjang mencapai ujung kaki, namun siapa sangka jika di setiap sisi kain panjang itu terdapat belahan tinggi mencapai pangkal paha. Baekhyun duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki, mungkin kaum adam yang bersorak-sorai tadi sedang histeris ketika melihat seluruh kaki putih itu terbuka dengan sempurna.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Pasalnya mereka terlihat seperti membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak mengalihkan pandangan sekedar untuk melihat kilatan mata kecil Baekhyun. Kedua mata kecil itu berkedip lemas kearahnya. Disertai senyuman di bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyadari kilatan mata nakal tercipta di antara bola mata cokelat si sulung. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Chanyeol yang mengalah untuk memutuskan pandangan mereka.

"Hampir se-abad tidak ada yang bisa memusnahkan raksasa lahan hunus itu. Dan kalian datang dari negeri antah-berantah yang tak diketahui." Ujar Kris langsung.

"Kami dari _A-_."

"Sssstttt….." Penjelasan Jongin di potong langsung dengan desisan pelan Chanyeol.

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya lalu menunduk.

"Kami dari _Morlan_." Chanyeol mengangguk di sertai senyuman.

Kris mendongak tidak percaya, "Wah !" Ia bertepuk tangan lirih, "Aku tidak tahu negeri serendah itu mempunyai pesuruh muda dan hebat seperti kalian." Lanjutnya menghentikan tepukan tangan lalu menggenggamnya di balik punggung.

Jongin terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan sinis. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah di buat. Kalian boleh meniduri salah satu dari Putriku, hanya untuk satu malam."

Hal itu mendapatkan riuh tepuk tangan banyak orang di bawah sana, Jongin seketika berbinar dan tersenyum lebar.

Kris kembali ke singgasananya yang paling megah, "Biarkan mereka tahu siapa yang menarik perhatian kalian." Kris menunjuk seluruh pasang mata penonton setia yang memandang penasaran.

Jongin memekik senang, tidak henti-hentinya ia menggumamkan kata, "Wow ! Wow !"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang terdiam.

"Jadi..?" Kris berucap.

"Aku.." Chanyeol menatap kedua perempuan berbeda di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan seringai cantik kearahnya, ia juga bisa melihat Luhan yang tersenyum kecil kearah Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan kebahagiaan yang tercipta dari seluruh penjuru, Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Jongin menanti jawaban Chanyeol dengan menggenggam tangan gemas di setiap sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku memilih Kyungsoo." Lanjut Chanyeol kemudian.

"_Yeay !"_ Jongin memekik terlalu senang hingga meloncat dan memeluk Chanyeol dari samping.

Sehun menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan seperti kemenangan bola yang berlangsung di ruang megahnya tersebut.

Kyungsoo mendongak tidak percaya, dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Baekhyun menggeram.

_KRAKK !_

Seluruh teriakan serta tepuk tangan berhenti dengan sempurna. Seluruh pasang mata menatap pecahnya gelas kaca di tangan kanan Luhan. Luhan menggeram hingga menguatkan pegangannya. Ia beranjak pergi diikuti oleh ketiga perempuan disana serta lelaki kecil yang hanya menatapnya datar. Kyungsoo menunduk takut di samping Ibunya.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Kyungsoo." Seolah biasa dengan sifat Istri pertamanya itu, Kris berucap dengan senyum senang kearah Putri dari Istri keduanya tersebut.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dalam tundukannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Adik keduanya dengan tersenyum remeh. Ia menyayangi Kyungsoo, walaupun tidak lebih dari rasa sayangnya pada Sehun sebagai Adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia bisa mendengar isakan tangis dari balik pintu kamar Adik perempuannya. Dengan senyum licik dan otak penuh ide, ia membukanya dan tersenyum ketika menemukan Ibu tirinya sedang mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Tao yang menoleh, wanita itu membalasnya dengan senyum kecil dan pancaran mata sedih.

Walaupun Luhan selaku Ibu kandungnya sendiri tidak menyukai kedua perempuan di hadapannya ini sama sekali, Baekhyun tetap menyayangi keduanya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya menuruni sifat kejam Ibunya, hanya kecantikanlah yang sepenuhnya Ibunya turunkan.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya dengan nada lirih dan lembut.

Tao tersenyum lalu meninggalkan keduanya untuk berbincang.

"Tao mama," Panggil Baekhyun.

Tao menoleh masih dengan senyuman.

"Maafkan Luhan mama… tentang yang tadi." Lanjutnya menggigit bibir bawahnya sungkan.

Perempuan paling tua di ruangan itu mengangguk, "Tentu sayang. Seperti biasanya." Ia mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun bagian samping.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan Ibu tirinya itu untuk keluar ruangan.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua tangkupan tangannya di wajah lalu menggeleng, "Aku takut, aku terlalu takut untuk malam ini." Jelasnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kakak bisa saja mengubah malam ini menjadi menyenangkan bagimu." Ujar Baekhyun menatap dirinya di cermin yang berada di depan mereka duduk.

Kyungsoo menoleh masih dengan sesenggukan.

"Sudahlah." Ujar Baekhyun mengarahkan jemari lentiknya untuk mengusap air mata Adiknya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana caranya ?" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menaruhnya di paha. Tangan Baekhyun sangat dingin dan Kyungsoo menyukai itu.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku yang akan menggantikanmu ?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mata bertanya dan berkedip polos.

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Sama sekali tidak. Tapi, bagaimana jika Papa mengetahui ?" Arah matanya gelisah, ia menggenggam lebih erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak akan sayang. Aku bersama yang lebih tinggi dan kau dengan lelaki kekanakan satunya. Bagaimana ?" Baekhyun menyeringai melihat rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya sedari tadi." Goda Baekhyun dengan senyuman cantik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk samar, "Aku selalu mengagumi Kakak. Kakak terlalu banyak membantuku. Kakak yang terbaik." Ia mencium tangan Baekhyun lalu memeluk perempuan itu erat.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun menyeringai di dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang yang telah di siapkan beberapa maid mansion ini tadi, di lantai 6. Jongin masih berada di lantai 7.

Pemuda itu menaruh kedua siku ke atas paha lalu menatap lantai. Hari yang melelahkan. Tersesat di negeri _Sakura_, bertarung dengan kadal robot raksasa, membuat masalah dengan _Driad, _seolah seperti sayembara, bermalam dengan salah satu Putri istana, konyol. Ia mendengus.

Otaknya kembali berputar ke kejadian singkat beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo ? Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan keperjakaannya dengan orang yang tak berharga di hidupnya. Ia memilih Putri kedua itu karena tak ada tatapan mata menggoda disana. Keduanya tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Ia hanya menghargai perjanjian yang telah di buat.

Chanyeol menaikkan arah pandangnya tanpa mendongak ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ia mengangkat alisnya kaget lalu duduk dengan tegak.

Ia bangkit, menunggu perempuan muda berambut hitam itu mendekatinya.

"Saya yang salah ruangan atau sebaliknya ?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung ketika mengetahui Putri sulung yang menghampiri.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu terkekeh renyah, "Tidak. Duduklah." Ia menampilkan senyum lembutnya.

Chanyeol menuruti.

Chanyeol mengamati cara jalan Baekhyun yang sangat anggun, seperti Putri istana pada umumnya. Di setiap gerakan pelan kaki-kaki panjang perempuan itu, kulit putih nan mengkilapnya akan terpampang sempurna karena belahan panjang roknya yang ketat.

Ia melihat perempuan itu berbalik lalu mendaratkan bokong sintalnya pada kursi besar yang terletak dua meter dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika kaki kanan perempuan itu dinaikkan keatas kursi hingga sekarang terpampanglah paha dalam super putih dengan tulang-tulang seksi yang bisa saja meneteskan air liur kaum adam yang berteriak histeris di lantai 7 tadi. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan lalu membuang nafas pelan.

"Jadi apa tujuan anda kemari ?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memainkan kuku.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan tatapan mata polos andalannya, ia menaruh siku kiri di lengan kursi lalu tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, "Tentu untuk perjanjian tadi. Apalagi ?" Ia menaikkan bahu seraya tersenyum dengan mata menyipit.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Apakah ia salah meyebutkan nama ? Kyungsoo Putri kedua kan ? dan perempuan di sampingnya adalah Putri sulung.

"Tetapi anda salah orang." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Saya yakin anda mendengar nama yang saya sebutkan tadi." Ia melanjutkan.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata, "Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan Kyungsoo ?" Kedua alisnya terangkat tidak percaya.

Chanyeol beranjak untuk berdiri, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun lalu terkekeh singkat, "Itu tidak benar. Hanya saja Adik pertama anda yang saya sebutkan tadi." Matanya berkilat lembut dan sabar hingga membuat gadis di depannya merona.

Baekhyun menggerakkan matanya kesamping dengan sinis, "Kyungsoo tidak menerima itu dan akulah penggantinya." Ia beranjak lalu menurunkan kaki kanannya untuk berjalan mendekati pemuda tampan itu.

Mereka hanya berjarak dua telapak tangan. Chanyeol menatap perempuan di depannya dengan mata meneliti. Tidak heran jika banyak yang jatuh ke dalam pesona si Putri sulung, bibir tipis itu berwarna merah muda sensual dan mengkilap seolah di polesi dengan air gula termanis sedunia, kedua pipinya kemerahan seperti buah matang yang menggiurkan. Kulitnya sangat putih hingga Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas otot-otot wajah yang menjalar dengan teratur di dalam kulit bening itu.

"Saya tidak keberatan dengan tolakan saudara perempuan anda." Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Hey, Kyungsoo tidak menolakmu. Siapa yang tega menolak pemuda tampan dan hebat sepertimu. Ia hanya belum siap." Jelas Baekhyun dengan nada lembut dan berbisik seraya mengerling nakal.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Terimakasih. Tapi, permisi saya akan keluar jika ruangan ini akan anda pakai." Ia berbalik lalu berjalan sedikit cepat menuju pintu mengabaikan perempuan cantik yang akan menemani malamnya.

"Brengsek ! Dasar pesuruh rendahan !" Pekik Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol agar berbalik lalu mengayunkan tangan kanannya untuk menampar pipi pemuda itu.

_Srett_

Terlambat, Chanyeol sudah menangkap pergelangan tangannya lalu memitingnya kebelakang punggung, "Tidak pernah ada yang berani menyentuh pipiku dengan kasar. Termasuk orang tua lelakiku sendiri." Ia menjelaskan dengan arah mata menatap pantulan dirinya dan gadis cantik yang membelakanginya saat ini di depan cermin.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ssh…. Sakit ~~" Adunya dengan nada manja dan ringisan.

Seberani apapun perempuan ini, Chanyeol tetap tidak akan tega jika melihat raut cantik yang kesakitan itu, ia melepasnya perlahan.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika perempuan di hadapannya langsung berbalik lalu mengalungkan lengan kurus putihnya ke leher kokohnya. Chanyeol membiarkannya.

"Makanya jangan sok jual mahal." Ujar Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam seraya memajukan bibir tipisnya agar mengerucut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi bagaimana ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan kedipan mata polos,

"Tidak ada yang menolak pesona Baekhyun." Lanjut gadis cantik itu.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan telapak tangan halus yang merangkul lehernya saat ini berusaha mendorongnya agar lebih dekat.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal ketika Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak." Yakin Chanyeol.

Jari telunjuk kiri Baekhyun mengelus rahang kokoh Chanyeol dengan gerakan perlahan, "Ini bukan perjanjian permanen. Bisa dikatakan _just One Night Stand_." Telunjuknya berhenti tepat di belahan bibir merah Chanyeol, ia menekannya lembut.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan mata bening nan indah itu masih dengan kelembutan sempurna.

"Untuk yang kedua kalinya, tidak." Bisik Chanyeol dengan senyuman sabar. Telunjuk itu mengelus bibir bawahnya lalu kedagu dan kembali ke belakang lehernya.

Baekhyun menjinjitkan kedua kaki lalu memajukan wajah untuk menempelkan bibir merah mudanya dengan bibir merah merekah milik pemuda itu. Chanyeol menghindar. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu berbalik guna menatap mata sayu itu.

"Jangan membujuk pesuruh rendahan seperti yang kau maksud tadi." Chanyeol tersenyum miring seraya melepaskan kedua lengan halus yang masih mengalung di lehernya dengan lembut. Ia berbalik dan menjauh dari ruangan itu dengan langkah tenang.

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di dada, kepalanya ia miringkan untuk mengamati sosok pemilik punggung tegap yang hilang di balik pintu, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Terukir seringaian tajam dan cantik serta…. penuh makna di bibir manisnya.

.

.

.

.

Hehehehehe I am back with new tittle hehehehe

Ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Zhang Liyin yang "Agape" ….. ia saya tahu itu gk nyambung sama sekali. Tapi waktu dengar intro di lagu itu, tiba2 otak saya bayangin Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan tampannya dan terciptalah FF ini. Yeay~~ ^_^

YEAY~~ Ada Kai ^_^

Emm, ini hanya ada 4 chap hehe…..

Jadi ini di lanjut ? T_T


End file.
